Soulless Tragedy
by itachigurlsaiyaku
Summary: IYxYYH A long time ago, Hiei met a woman named Kagome and fell in love. But when she was killed, his heart died. Now he crosses paths with her again, in modern day Tokyo while on a mission with the gang. HieiKag
1. Chapter 1: Death is a Bitch

**IGS is back with a Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossover.**

**Pairing: HieiKag**

**Warning: DO NOT FLAME.**

_

* * *

_

_**Soulless Tragedy**_

_Chapter One_

**Death is a Bitch**

* * *

**Part I**

An uneasy feeling tickled the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck. She stopped, spreading her senses through the forest she was traveling through. Sharp blue eyes zeroed in on a fading demonic aura that posed no threat, but was dying slowly.

Making a quick decision, she moved quickly from her spot and sped through the trees, a mere blur amongst the greenery. She was nineteen-years old, but the Inu-Tachi had split up to gather allies and recruits to help them in the final battle against the enigmatic Naraku.

She herself made many miko friends in villages she passed. Training by Sango and Sesshomaru gave her speed and strength. Kikyo and Kaede helped her with controlling her powerful miko senses, which were almost to the peak point that they could rival Midoriko's powers!

Stopping a space right before a small clearing, which the dying aura was situated, Kagome closed her eyes and used her special senses to gather information from the surrounding trees. She watched calmly as a young fire demon with two clashing elements inside his body defended himself against a group of rogue youkai. Being more grownup, the sight of blood and destruction no longer bothered Kagome. She had been through so much already.

Kagome cautiously stepped into the clearing. She clicked in displeasure as the body of the fire demon lay slumped against the bottom of a blood-stained tree trunk. His eyes were closed, his left hand resting on a gash on his stomach, but Kagome knew he was alert, his senses watching her warily.

She came closely, letting a bit of her power be displayed to show that the fire demon was in no condition to fight against her. He stiffened at the small burst of pure energy and his blood-red eyes snapped open. He snarled at her, his free hand coming up to swipe her across the face.

Kagome caught his hand easily. "Easy there, I'm not here to hurt you," she said softly. "You're dying right now, so I wanted to heal you and bring you with me."

"Don't touch me!" he growled, trying to get away from her. "Stupid girl! Stay away!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit. "Look, if I don't heal you, you'll die," she said firmly, using her control of her miko powers to induce drowsiness.

His struggles became weaker and weaker as sleep overcame his senses. Soon he had fallen unconscious. Kagome moved over to his side and inspected his wounds, hissing angrily at the extent of the injuries.

"Idiot," she said softly. A pink light glowed in her hands and melted into his body, speeding up his healing process. The boy twitched uncomfortably at the unfamiliar intrusion, but stayed asleep.

At last she was done, so she picked him up and placed him on her back, turning around to begin the slow journey back to the nearest village.

* * *

**Part II**

Hiei's POV

My eyes opened, drinking the sight of an unfamiliar roof. I stiffened, for I did not recognize where I was. What did that stupid human woman do to me? I shivered lightly as I recalled the harsh feeling of having her miko energy clash against my demonic youki. Yet she did not even try to purify me.

I growled, sitting up quickly. I was surprised when I felt no pain coming from the wound on my stomach. Narrowing my eyes, I lifted the cover from my body and was surprised to find that there was no wound. Did that woman heal me while I was unconscious?

The straw flap opened and the woman came in. Her striking blue eyes lit up when she saw I was awake. I sneered inwardly at her. _Pathetic human_, I scoffed. What could she possibly want with me? I am the Forbidden Child, destined to be alone . . . forever.

"Ah, you're awake," she said to me, smiling.

I glared at her as she set a basket of herbs down in the corner and turned her attention to me. _Stupid human,_ I thought angrily. _Did she not hear what I said last night?_

As if sensing his words, she said, "I did hear you, but unfortunately, I'm inclined to help people who are badly injured. It's just in my nature."

I scowled at her, but protested no further. What was the use of fighting against a well-prepared miko while I wasn't at my full strength?

"Hn," I said, turning away and reluctantly letting her scan my body for any other injuries that she might've missed.

The day passed rather quickly, and by sunset, I was back to full-power. I hopped into a tree and settled against the trunk, looking over the village that we had stayed in the whole day. I looked at the longest at the hut which I knew the miko slept in.

There was something about her that irritated me to no end, yet my nerves were always soothed whenever she was around. I closed my eyes, refusing to dwell on that thought any further. _Stupid girl . . ._ was my last thought of the night before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Part III**

Hiei's POV

Six months had passed since I met the miko and I was surprised to say that I had actually grown fond of my quirky partner. We hunted and recruited people and demons together that were willing to fight against the vile half-demon Naraku. Though I have yet to meet the rest of her group.

"Hiei," she said softly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Tomorrow's the day we're supposed to meet back together at Kaede's village. Just letting you know ahead of time."

"Hn," was my usual reply, though I'm quite certain she knew that it meant "fine".

The next day we took a different route. On the way we met a rat-demon clan, whose leader tried to eat Kagome for supper. Big mistake. I watched in poorly hidden amusement as the miko smiled happily at the giant rat, then hit him with one her spiritual sphere attacks while he was confused.

When we arrived in Kaede's village, I saw a group of mismatched people standing together at the entrance, seeming to be waiting for someone. A quick calculation and I assumed that this was Kagome's group.

"Kagome!" The woman in a demon slayer outfit called out to my partner, running forward.

My partner laughed and embraced the woman heartily. "Nice to see you too, Sango," she said. "Hiei, can you take our stuff back to Kaede's hut?"

The Buddhist man, the fox cub, the two-tailed neko, and the half-demon all came up to welcome Kagome. The Buddhist man was the first to notice me as I took up both Kagome and my belongings and began to walk towards the village.

"Kagome, I see you have brought someone with you," he said.

"What? Where?" the dog-eared half-demon asked, looking around wildly.

"Right here," I said, annoyed about my abnormally short height again.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Kagome, I don't like this guy. He's creepy," he said to my partner.

Kagome scowled at the half-demon and calmly uttered a strange word that had me laughing inwardly for its effects, "Sit."

**SPLAT!**

The fox cub looked extremely amused. "It's been a good year since he's had a proper sit," he commented. "I think he's actually happy to –"

The half-demon jumped up once the subduing spell had worn off and death-glared the fox cub. Kagome sighed and lightly chided the fox, "Now, now, Shippo, you know better than to provoke Inuyasha."

"Yeah, nearly ripped my tail out last time," he grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Serves you right, brat," Inuyasha snorted.

We all headed back to the village while they caught up on times they had missed in each other's adventures. I stayed quiet, knowing that I did not belong in this conversation.

"– and then BAM! I sliced that ugly thing up with my Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha said proudly.

Kagome giggled. "Well, Hiei and I ran into a bubble demon once. I was all set to purify him, but whoosh! Hiei slices and dices that demon in three seconds!" she said. I couldn't help but feel a pang of pride in my chest.

That exterminator, I believe her name was Sango, looked at me with an awed expression before turning back to Kagome. "Wow, he sure is fast," she said.

"Of course. Hiei wouldn't be Hiei without his godly speed," Kagome said.

I felt an indescribable emotion well up in my chest, but I did not know what it was.

* * *

**Part IV**

Kagome dodged another blast of dark energy and threw one back at Naraku. Hiei leaped up and sliced Kagura's feather into sixteen pieces before she could blink. She screamed as she plummeted towards the ground, only to pull another feather out of her hair and land on that.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted.

That attacked decimated the wave of oncoming youkai about to attack Sango and Miroku. Kagome created a Spirit Sphere and leaped forward, smashing it into Naraku's chest. The corrupt half-demon screamed in agony as purification waves rang through his body.

_No . . . I cannot . . . die,_ he thought. With his breathing labored and his time in existence very short, he used the last of his energy to create a tentacle drill.

He watched in satisfaction as the tentacles pierced straight through her heart, before the darkness claimed him.

Time seemed to go in slow motion, even more so for the fire apparition. Eight voices (Hiei, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Koga, Ayame) all screamed one name simultaneously, although one cry was louder and more heart-broken than the rest:

"_KAGOME!"_

"_**KAGOME!"**_

* * *

**Part V**

A shadow moved in a blur amongst the trees. The person quietly knelt in front of a grave alone on a grassy knoll, caressing the smooth, cold tombstone and what was written upon it. A new set of flowers was placed, and then the person disappeared.

_To Our Beloved Friend Kagome Higurashi_

_Here lies she who defeated a grave evil_

_Disturb her and be cursed for a thousand_

_Generations and beyond. For she is the _

_Pure, and from now onward she will be_

_Touched no longer. Let her rest in peace._

_**-the Inu-Tachi and Allies-**_

_Touch this grave and die._

_**-Hiei-**_

* * *

**Eh, I felt like writing this. Review if you like it, click the back button if you don't like the pairing HieiKag.**

_**IGS**_

_**itachigurlsaiyaku**_


	2. Chapter 2: Wounds of the Heart

**IGS is back with another chapter.**

**Pairing: Hiei x Kagome**

**Warning: DO NOT FLAME.**

* * *

_**Soulless Tragedy**_

_Chapter Two_

**Wounds of the Heart**

* * *

Kagome's POV

The darkness around me was so heavy. I realized that I was not breathing, yet I remained in this state, simply in existence, without knowledge of time and space. I looked around, for I could not imagine how I ended up in this world of pure darkness. The last thing I remembered was that I had purified Naraku, for the most part, but he killed me by shooting a tentacle through my beating heart. Was I dead, then? Surely I could not have survived such a deadly blow . . .

"No, you are not."

The voice that emanated from the darkness startled me. I looked wildly around me, for I could still see nothing but black darkness, an endless stretch in every direction.

Suddenly a light flashed from somewhere and the darkness shrank back. The shadows faded and I found myself staring out into a beautiful sunny meadow covered with patches of flowers. The most common was the white rose and the violet-red chrysanthemum.

A beautiful young woman sat in the center of all the flowers. She had long, jet-black hair that was untied, falling to her waist in straight, shining layers. Her honey-brown eyes were slightly lidded over, staring at the young white daisy held delicately betwixt her slender fingers. She wore a white fighting kimono that was layered over by armor. Her sword lay beside her, glittering in the light.

I could only stare helplessly at this woman of wonder. Who was she? Where am I? Where was Inuyasha and the others? And . . . where was Hiei?

The woman seemed to sense my presence, for she looked up at me with a soft smile. "Hello, young one. Your name is Kagome, is it not?" she asked, gesturing for me to have a seat next to her.

"Yes," I said hesitantly. "How do you know my name? Where are we?"

She gave a quiet laugh that I found quite pretty. "We are in the Shikon, Kagome. You are here because your soul is trapped. You have not died yet, so to speak, but your body is in a comatose state which will seem like you are dead. When you wake up, you will be back within your own era," she explained.

I was still digesting this information. "So," I began, "I'm not dead. I'm just . . . sleeping."

"Yes."

"Then who are you?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "I'm surprised you do not recognize me," she said. "My name is Midoriko."

I gasped loudly. "Midoriko? As in the legendary miko who could cleanse demonic souls?" I said. "You're the ancestor of the demon slayers' village?"

"I am."

I gaped at her incredulously. I must look very silly right now, considering my eyes felt wider than dinner plates and my poor mouth was hanging to the ground. In other words, I was plain _stupefied._

"I have called you here because here you will remain for five years, training and honing your skills to perfection. Barely a day will pass by in the real world," Midoriko said.

"Thank you," I said, bowing slightly. "So, after my training, do I just imagine myself waking up?"

"No, you must convince your body to wake up," she said. "Otherwise you'll remain trapped here."

"Oh. We can start my training then?" I asked. I was eager to learn from the legendary Midoriko.

"Yes," she said, with an evil, evil grin that made me shiver, wondering if this was actually a good idea.

* * *

Five years/One day later . . .

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Yusuke Urameshi groaned audibly as his hand reached into the confines of his pants pocket and pulled out a communicator, which he answered grouchily, "What the hell do you want now, toddler?"

Koenma ignored this comment and said, "Yusuke, we have detected a powerful aura in the vicinity! A B-class demon has broken through the barrier and is headed your way! Take care of it!"

_Click!_ Koenma closed the connection.

Yusuke scowled and slipped the communicator back into his pocket. "Stupid pacifier-sucking brat," he muttered, trudging off to round up their little gang of four.

* * *

Beautiful sapphire-blue eyes opened to the world. Kagome stared up at the dark ceiling of the mini-shrine, taking a moment to regain her senses. Slowly she sat up, noting the fact that she was wearing her dark-blue fighting kimono that she'd been wearing when she was with Midoriko.

She brushed the dust off her and walked to the doors, sliding them open to let the fresh air in. The bright light hit her face, revealing the shrine grounds. Smiling, she stepped outside, closing the doors behind her.

"Ah, it's good to be alive," she said to herself, walking across the courtyard to the doors of her house.

She knocked on the door, to let her family know someone was at the door. She didn't want to take any chances to just waltz into her house and pretend nothing happened when Inuyasha might've come to her time and told her family that she was dead.

The doors slid open, revealing the gloomy face of her mother. The sad face turned into shock when she realized exactly who was standing on their front step.

"Ka . . .Kagome?" she asked tearfully. "My baby girl's not dead?"

Kagome smiled and said gently, "No, I'm not dead, Okaa-san. I was merely in a comatose state of existence."

A black blur raced out and tackled Kagome to the ground, crying hysterically, "KAGOME! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Of course I am, Souta," she said, giggling. "I'm too stubborn to die."

Souta sniffed loudly and said, "B-but Inuyasha came and said you were killed by that evil Naraku!"

Kagome paused. "Well, I kind of died . . . not really. He pierced me through the heart with his tentacles, but I was drawn into the Shikon, where I met Midoriko and trained there for five years."

Kun-Loon pulled her daughter inside and said, "Well, we need to hear the details." Kagome didn't protest at first, but suddenly a demonic aura pulled at her senses.

"Wait, Okaa-san. I sense a demon nearby. I'll take care of it quickly and come back," she said, running out of the house and down the steps.

* * *

Yusuke was definitely unhappy. The demon was fucking huge and its hide was tougher than steel! Not even Hiei's sword could pierce it, nor could Kurama's Rose Whip.

Kuwabara's Aura Sword did nothing either, and Yusuke's Rei Gun didn't work at all. The demon raised a claw and brought it down in a smashing blow, but Kuwabara jumped out of the way.

Suddenly the demon froze and let out a horrific scream as it exploded into white light. Everyone stared in shock, except Hiei, who merely looked surprised.

A woman stepped out from behind the trees, her blue eyes examining us. Her eyes widened when she spotted Hiei. Hiei also looked totally shocked.

"Kagome?" he whispered, staring at the woman.

"Hiei?" she asked, staring back.

Kuwabara was surprised. "Hey, pretty lady, how do you know the shrimp?" he asked.

The woman sent him a menacing death-glare and even Hiei shrank back from its intensity. "That is none of your business," she said crisply, abruptly turning on her heel and leaving.

"Kagome!" Yusuke and Kurama watched as Hiei raced after the woman, disappearing into the foliage after her.

Kuwabara blinked. "Well, I wonder how he knows her," he said.

"I've never seen her before, and Hiei generally hates humans," Kurama said, frowning.

_**That woman . . . I thought she died 500 years ago . . .**_ Youko said from the back of his head.

_What do you mean?_

_**I would never forget a face like hers. She's the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, but after she defeated an evil half-demon named Naraku, she died. But she's alive in this era!**_

_She's the Guardian of the Shikon?!_

_**She was 500 years ago. I doubt it now.**_

"Kurama!" Yusuke called, shaking the red-head from his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Kurama asked.

"We have to report back to Koenma," he said.

A portal opened and they stepped in.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome, wait!" Hiei called to the woman in front of him.

Kagome turned back to him. Hiei caught up to her. "How are you alive? I saw you die," he asked, his eyes narrowed.

She turned away for a second, to look into the distance. "I did not die," she said quietly. "I was put into a comatose state that seemed like I was dead, but my soul was actually drawn into the Shikon. There, I trained with Midoriko for five years before forcing my body to wake up."

"Then how are you alive now?" he demanded. "If you were alive 500 years ago, you shouldn't be alive now. I know you're not a demon, and I know that you weren't reincarnated, because you look almost exactly the same as back then."

Kagome smiled. "To be honest, Hiei, I was born in this era," she said. "There's a well inside the mini-shrine next to the house that allowed me to travel 500 years into the past. That's why I was alive back then and why I'm alive now."

Hiei stared at her skeptically.

Frankly, her little story sounded completely unreasonable to him, but Kagome had never lied to him. Ever. So why did he find himself believing her?

* * *

"So you took care of the demon?" Koenma asked as they stepped into his office.

Yusuke smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm not really sure what happened. None of us, even Kurama and Hiei, could scratch the demon, but then out of nowhere, it explodes into white light. Then the next thing we know a woman stepped out from behind the trees and she and Hiei seemed to know each other," he explained.

"What did she look like?" Koenma inquired.

"Long black hair, blue eyes, a dark-blue fighting kimono and that's all I noticed," Yusuke said, scratching his head.

Kurama added, "I believe Hiei called her Kagome."

Koenma's eyes shot wide open. "Kagome Higurashi?!" he exclaimed. "Hiei knows the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama?!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were puzzled, but Kurama said, "Yes."

Koenma sat back in his chair. "Well, this brings about a whole new level of complications," he groaned. "I just hope they weren't enemies before."

Yusuke gave him a dead-panned look. "By the way Hiei practically shouted out her name and ran after her, I'm pretty damn sure they aren't enemies," he said.

* * *

**Yowzer, I got 33 reviews for one chapter! That's a pretty good start.**

**Thanks to:**

**Not-Obsessed-With-Itachi, Evil RULZ, MangaFreak15, ShadowFoxMoon, Music ADD, SakuraBlossom24, zoey tamagachi, Reads-way-2-much, hotshorty, LM Kitsune, PLF94, Chrystal-Hearts, Devil-Babe-911, Black Firelight, Demonic kunoichiKagi, Aashni, mia 1837, Demonic Cho, PiratekitAG, condorfan, Bloodcherry, Rosie hater, LeafeKnight7, Serenity digo19, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, fox of the darkness night, CatgirlKitsune, moon eclipse shadows, Phantom Thief Kyuubi, Kage Hasu, KagHieiLover, Kagome Miko207, and kagz1nonly.**

**They were really great reviewers and most of them liked the "Touch this grave and die" message Hiei engraved on Kagome's grave in the last chapter. Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you had a happy reading!**

**Please review, because I seem to get more alerts and favs than reviews . . . but I don't mind that much, cause I got a lot of reviews anyway. :)**

**1 chapter**

**33 reviews**

**2076 words**

**331 hits**

**7 C2s**

**31 favs**

**63 alerts**

**See ya next time!**

_**IGS**_

_**itachigurlsaiyaku**_


	3. Chapter 3: Master Ouboryuu

**IGS is back~! Chapter Three is up!**

**Pairing: Hiei x Kagome**

**Warning: DO NOT FLAME. And a bit of M-rated content, but nothing major.**

* * *

_**Soulless Tragedy**_

_Chapter Three_

**Master Ouboryuu**

* * *

Hiei's POV

As I lay awake that night, settled comfortably in the boughs of a tree outside of Kurama's window, my thoughts wandered back to the past, before _she_ died. She was alive. I wanted to laugh, but in doing so, my reputation would be utterly shattered, which is something I do not want.

Kagome Higurashi; she was entirely the enigma I respected so much in the past. My feelings have grown and festered even more after she died, but I kept them locked up away, my pain and despair preventing me from feeling anything else beyond anger and indifference. I trained endlessly, and had the demon surgeon implant the Jagan within my forehead to enable me to find Yukina quicker. I stole the sword that almost made the detective's girlfriend a demon; I mastered my fire element at last, when I tamed the Black Dragon. But now, as I met her again, my feelings, lurking deep beneath the surface, surfaced again much more stronger than last I had felt them.

I could not describe this feeling I felt in my chest, in my heart. I have heard of it before. I believe humans called this feeling . . . _love._ But how could this be love? Even if it was, how could someone as pure and kind-hearted as her love a grotesque being such as me? I am the Forbidden Child, I was not meant for this world, yet she brightened my day and made me feel wanted. Do I love her?

I growled quietly at the back of my throat as I remembered a day when I accidentally caught a glimpse of her naked as I was moving stealthily through the trees. She had just finished bathing and stood up from the steaming water. My crimson eyes had followed the tiny little droplets of water that had slid down her beautifully toned body. Her slender hips were curved perfectly and her long legs left little to imagination. I took a look at the round globes of flesh at the bottom of her spine. Oh, how I yearned to run my little fingers over that lovely piece of ass! She turned around to get out of the spring and her big breasts were exposed to me. How I ached to run my tongue over her pert nipples. My arousal spiked as I remembered that all too vivid image.

Groaning in poorly hidden dismay, I vanished from my spot in the tree to find a few low-class demons to take my frustration out upon.

* * *

Kagome had snuck out of her house and strolled leisurely down the empty streets. She was on her way to visit the house of her old mentor, Ryoko Ouboryuu.

She came to an alleyway and walked down to the end, which _seemed_ like a dead end . . . to everyone but Kagome. She put her palm on the wall and channeled her power into it, then quickly struck eight places on the wall, in the sequence that gave the pattern the shape of an octagon. The wall wobbled a little before straightening again, still looking like the ever-solid alley wall it was. But Kagome simply walked through it. It turned solid after she disappeared into it, leaving everything quiet once more.

Kagome ended up on a grassy bank covered in thin white mist. In front of her was a giant lake with an island in the center. With careful practice, she raced across the water, channeling her ki into her feet so she wouldn't sink. She reached the bank of the island and walked up to the ornate front door.

Knocking three times, she shouted, "Master Ouboryuu!"

The door opened and a young man who looked around his early thirties stepped out (he's actually immortal, so he's around 834 years old). His burgundy eyes lit up when he saw his student. "Kagome!" he exclaimed, swooping her up into a big bear hug. "What's my favorite student doing in my sanctuary?"

"Actually, I might need your help, Master," she said. "You see, in the Sengoku Jidai I met a demon named Hiei. He's actually a Forbidden Child, because his mother was an Ice Maiden but she mated with a fire demon. I kind of . . . died in the Sengoku Jidai and he saw that. But I met him again, today."

"And?" Ouboryuu quirked an eyebrow.

"Well . . ." she paused. "I think he's in love with me, but I'm not sure. He was with three other people early, and one of them smelt faintly of kitsune."

Ouboryuu rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see. Well, Kagome, I believe I've heard of them before . . . they're the newest group of Spirit Detectives under Koenma's command, who's the temporary ruler of the Spirit Realm," he explained. "This Hiei you speak of . . . he is vertically challenged, with crimson eyes, a Jagan implant in his forehead, and is extremely fast and gifted with swordsmanship."

"Sounds like Hiei all right," Kagome said.

* * *

Hiei's POV

Great. Just fucking great. I've killed about twenty youkai already, but my problem won't go away. And these images that invade my mind vex me and tease me. Because they are all of her. My Kagome.

Letting loose another angry growl, I slew an unsuspecting boar demon with my sword, flicking it sharply in the other direction to throw the blood off.

Other demons smelt the blood and came near, their jaws dripping with transparent drool, their greedy eyes red with hunger and lust. I killed them all, but it did nothing to alleviate my frustration. The problem in my pants made itself known long before I came to Makai to clear my head.

_If I cannot relieve myself through killing, I will need to find a way to seduce Kagome into my bed. This is no longer a lust for blood. It is what humans call "sexual frustration". _I thought this as I made my way back to the Ningenkai to clean up and plot to claim the woman's virginity before a week was up.

* * *

**Ugh, I'm disgusted with myself. This chapter is kinda short cause it's more of a filler chapter than a real one. Still, I hoped you liked it enough to leave a review. Thanks a lot for the reviews, you have no idea how happy I am right now with the review count.**

**Many thanks to:**

**LM Kitsune, blueflame87, PiratekitAG, Evil RULZ, Black Firelight, LeafeKnight7, Smexy Darkness Angel, Demonic kunoichiKagi, ForbIddEnDrAgon, ayashi77, Demonic Cho, Micah Rapp Cullen, Music ADD, Devil-Babe-911, zoey tamagachi, cowgirlkitten2000, Kage Hasu, Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, hermonine, Reads-way-2-much, Serenity digo19, PLF94, Chibi Sessho-chan, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, simple-memories, Bloodcherry, 43InuAsha, lil-lostii, MangaFreak15, sasuke-annihilater, and FairyTails13.**

**They were excellent reviewers. Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi suggested that all of Kagome's old companions (including the humans) be alive in Makai and waiting until the right time to see her. I think that's a great suggestion, so I'll probably use it in the next chapter. But give the credit to her!**

**4300 words**

**2 chapters**

**66 reviews**

**925 hits**

**8 C2s**

**46 favs**

**81 alerts**

_**IGS**_

_**itachigurlsaiyaku**_


End file.
